


Bottom on Bottom Crime

by rhiravioli



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Protective Freddy Fazbear, alpha freddy fazbear, gettin rawed by freddy fazbear on tuesday evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiravioli/pseuds/rhiravioli
Summary: Hannibal fucking gets got
Relationships: Hannibal/Freddy Fazbear
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Bottom on Bottom Crime

**Author's Note:**

> DILF ALERT   
> I've never watched Hannibal, and I've never played FNAF. But there is no hannibal/fnaf content, and that is a sin that I must absolve. I'll write a smut hannibal/freddy/foxy later but I make no promise that it will be published within the next business year :)

Hannibal got fucking murdered by Freddy Fazbear, like fuck. I guess Will won’t get to straddle the dick of that big stupid boy now :(.


End file.
